magifandomcom-20200222-history
Polaris
Polaris (ポラリス, Porarisu) is the ending song of the Adventure of Sinbad anime, which is sung by the band Fujifabric. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly. Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 鏡に映る自分が冴えない顔をしてたから 昨日見た空を飛ぶ夢 瞳の奥で動き出す 少しの勇気があるならいつでも飛び出せるのに 大海原に風が吹いてたよ 手を広げれば 新しい世界が繋がる 全身全霊全てを掴むよ 僕の手の中には生まれたての希望 羽ばたく翼その先に何が見える？分かるだろう？ 高鳴る気持ち共にこのまま今旅に出よう |-| Rōmaji= kagami ni utsuru jibun ga saenai kao wo shitetakara kinou mita sora wo tobu yume hitomi no oku de ugokidasu sukoshi no yuuki ga aru nara itsudemo tobidaseru no ni oounabara ni kaze ga fuiteta yo te wo hirogereba atarashii sekai ga tsunagaru zenshin zenrei subete wo tsukamu yo boku no te no naka ni wa umaretate no kibou habataku tsubasa sono saki ni nani ga mieru? wakaru darou? takanaru kimochi tomo ni kono mama ima tabi ni deyou |-| English= When I looked in the mirror, I was making an unsatisfied and dark expression The dream to fly in the sky (I) saw yesterday, is beginning to move at the bottom of (my) eyes Though, if (I) had just a little courage, I could start anytime The wind is blowing towards the great ocean If (I) open my arms, (I) will connect to a new world With all (my) body and soul, I will seize it all This hope that was born in my hands What can be seen beyond these wings? You understand, don't you? Along with the rising feelings, let's go on a voyage right now Full Version Kanji= 見慣れたはずの景色が冷たく僕を遠ざける 歩幅に合わせ過ぎていくモノクロームの毎日で 水平線の向こうに漂う雲が消えたら 微笑む君を思い出すよ 鏡に映る自分が冴えない顔をしてたから 昨日見た空を飛ぶ夢 瞳の奥で動き出す 少しの勇気があるならいつでも飛び出せるのに 大海原に風が吹いてたよ 手を広げれば 新しい世界が繋がる 全身全霊全てを掴むよ 僕の手の中には生まれたての希望 羽ばたく翼その先に何が見える？分かるだろう？ 高鳴る気持ち共にこのまま今旅に出よ 丘へと続く通りが群青色に染まり出す 誰かの家の窓から光が灯り始める 見上げた夜の向こうに輝く星見つけたら その時君に出会えるかな 全身全霊全てを掴むよ 目の前に広がる明日への道しるべ きらめく姿この胸に 思い描けたなら空へと映すよ ああ君の柔らかなその手のぬくもり ぼんやり思い出し瞼を閉じるよ 全身全霊全てを掴むよ 僕の手の中には生まれたての希望 羽ばたく翼その先に何が見える？分かるだろう？ 高鳴る気持ち共にこのまま今旅に出ようRōmaji, kanji and English translation by Kavitha. |-| Rōmaji= minareta hazu no keshiki ga tsumetaku boku wo toozakeru hobaba ni awase sugiteiku MONOKUROOMU no mainichi de suiheisen no mukou ni tadayou kumo ga kietara hohoemu kimi wo omoidasu yo kagami ni utsuru jibun ga saenai kao wo shitetakara kinou mita sora wo tobu yume hitomi no oku de ugokidasu sukoshi no yuuki ga aru nara itsudemo tobidaseru no ni oounabara ni kaze ga fuiteta yo te wo hirogereba atarashii sekai ga tsunagaru zenshin zenrei subete wo tsukamu yo boku no te no naka ni wa umaretate no kibou habataku tsubasa sono saki ni nani ga mieru? wakaru darou? takanaru kimochi tomo ni kono mama ima tabi ni deyou oka he to tsuzuku toori ga gunjouiro ni somaridasu dareka no ie no mado kara hikari ga tomori hajimeru miageta yoru no mukou ni kagayaku hoshi mitsuketara sono toki kimi ni deaeru ka na zenshin zenrei subete wo tsukamu yo me no mae ni hirogaru asu he no michishirube kirameku sugata kono mune ni omoi egaketanara sora he to utsusu yo aa kimi no yawaraka na sono te no nukumori bonyari omoidashi mabuta wo tojiru yo zenshin zenrei subete wo tsukamu yo boku no te no naka ni wa umaretate no kibou habataku tsubasa sono saki ni nani ga mieru? wakaru darou? takanaru kimochi tomo ni kono mama ima tabi ni deyou |-| English= The familiar sceneries are coldly moving far away from me Matching my pace, these monochromatic days that are passing by (When) the clouds floating beyond the horizon disappear I think of you smiling When I looked in the mirror, I was making an unsatisfied and dark expression The dream to fly in the sky (I) saw yesterday, is beginning to move at the bottom of (my) eyes Though, if (I) had just a little courage, I could start anytime The wind is blowing towards the great ocean If (I) open my arms, (I) will connect to a new world With all (my) body and soul, I will seize it all This hope that was born in my hands What can be seen beyond these wings? You understand, don’t you? Along with the rising feelings, let’s go on a voyage right now The road that continues to the hill is stained in an ultramarine colour From the window of someone’s house a light is starting to glow If (I) can find a shining star beyond the sky that I looked up at I wonder, at that time, if I will meet you With all (my) body and soul, I will seize it all These signs in front of my eyes that point to tomorrow (Your) shining image is still in my heart If I can imagine it, I will paint it on the sky Aahhh the gentle warmth of your hand Remembering it, I close my eyes With all (my) body and soul, I will seize it all This hope that was born in my hands What can be seen beyond these wings? You understand, don’t you? Along with the rising feelings, let’s go on a voyage right now Video TV Version= |-| Full Version= References Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes Category:Adventure of Sinbad